The 'Malec' chronicles- a collection of small short stories
by TheShadowhunterDiaries
Summary: Magnus and Alec have vowed to make every day count. Set after City of heavenly fire, Alec and Magnus are caught up in the strangest adventures such as a murder at the opera, the case of the missing Chairman and the odd quiet day or two of hot chocolate and snow. Rated T in case of steamy kiss scenes -I don't know where this might go XD All reviews appreciated (constructive :) )
1. Christmas at Magnus's- Part 1

The 'Malec' chronicles

Set after City of Heavenly Fire, Alec and Magnus are set on making every minute they have together count. This includes a snowy Christmas morning, a day dedicated to mindless pranks and regrets and the case of the missing chairman.

These are short stories dreamt up by me, a fan-fictioner who ships Malec! I used to be H2Ojustaddwatertales.

**Christmas at Magnus's**

"You're not stepping a shadowhunting toe outside without your new scarf."

Magnus sashayed over to his boyfriend who had innocently lain a hand on the door handle of the apartment.

"New scarf?" Alec eyed the warlock suspiciously.

It would've been easier to spot the gift clutched in Magnus's slender fingers if Magnus had not been sporting violet snow boots, tight black pants and an eye-burningly bright jacket the colour of stop lights and sunsets. His black hair has been smoothed down over his head and needed a trim.

Magnus slipped a soft, silken length of fleecy fabric around Alec's neck, knotting it deftly and tugging the ends to draw Alec into the curve of his body. Distracted by the intensity of Magnus's cat-eyed gaze, Alec mumbled a quick thank you.

"It's blue…not pink," he smiled slightly.

"I have long since given up trying to sneak pink into your wardrobe, Alexander," Magnus said.

He pressed a soft, warm kiss to Alec's mouth, allowing himself to linger. Alec could smell sandalwood, the scent so familiar and warm. He brushed his thumb along Magnus's jaw before pulling back and hiding a smile.

"I haven't got you anything yet," Alec said.

Magnus waved a hand, "I shall wait patiently and be surprised."

Alec slipped his fingers in between Magnus's and wondered at how many rings he had managed to slip onto his fingers, chunky silver and onyx studded pretties hugged up against each other.

Magnus closed the door behind them as they exited the apartment and they jogged quickly down the steps, pushing out into the cold, winter Brooklyn air. The wind bit at their faces, nippy and sharp but refreshing. Alec felt it like a slap but it turned out to be the sting of snow hitting him in the cheek.

A cry of victory sounded from behind a mound of sculpted snow. Alec scowled, peering through the winter wonderland –the whole street was blanketed in crisp whiteness- glimpsing a flash of gold hair.

"Jace!" Alec tugged Magnus over to the barrier of snow.

Jace was curled up behind the mound, giggling like a school girl, Clary and her wild, flaming red hair blazing against the snowy ground from where she had huddled up out of sight.

"I'm sorry, Alec. He made me do it."

"And it was a beautiful shot. We're all very proud," Jace grinned.

"I'm not," Alec said.

"Alexander, I believe this calls for war," Magnus murmured mischievously, his warm breath tickling Alec's ear.

"Unfair," Clary protested, "Magnus can use magic. I'm not have a snowball fight with a high warlock."

"I swear on your pretty red head I will play fair," Magnus said, "Vengeance will be all the more sweeter when you lose."

"I smell a challenge," Jace declared, popping up to size up his competition.

Alec was already strategizing, wondering how long it would take to craft a snow fort before they got pummelled by snowballs.

"Prepare to be vanquished," Jace said and disappeared.

"Take cover," Alec dragging Magnus backwards and they positioned themselves by the front door to the apartments.

Clary grinned at them from her protective snow fort and Alec released Magnus's hand to scrape together a clumsy snow ball. Jace assaulted them and Alec ducked, flinging his snowball as hard as he could. It went wide, missing Clary's ducking head by a couple of inches. Return fire nailed Alec in the stomach and legs.

"I'm going to construct a fort!" Magnus announced, "Cover me."

A boyish gleam made his cat eyes glow and Alec smiled; Magnus looked so youthful, nothing like a 400 year old Warlock, aged by experience and years.

"If you're putting on a precision rune I swear I'll get you, Jace Lightwood!" Alec cried and threw another fluffy missile, a snowball that resembled Chairman Meow curled up.

Jace cried out and Alec grinned, "Victory for team- Uh…"

"Alec!" Magnus grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him into the safety of the snow fort.

Alec raised an eyebrow at Magnus; the fort had grown in no time, a solid wall of snow tall enough for them to both fold up behind.

"So I cheated a little bit," Magnus shrugged.

Alec smirked and drew together an arsenal of snowballs.

"Come on, let's get them," he said.

The four of them retired to Magnus's apartment covered in snow, delicate flakes collecting in their hair from the light flurry that had whipped through the street at the climax of the fight.

"Drop your coats by the door, the carpet'll dry," Magnus said.

He flicked his fingers towards a large fireplace and the logs caught alight in bright colours of green, pink and blue fire. Clary smiled at the colourful dancing flames. Magnus's apartment had a lodge feel to it; the grand fire place stood before two large, brown leather sofas, draped with quilts. The rugs were fake fur and the only thing missing was a stag's head mounted on the wall.

Alec dropped his boots by the door and peeled off his snowy jacket, shaking out his black hair. Jace was reclining on one of the sofas, waiting eagerly for a hot chocolate. Magnus was banging around in the kitchen and Alec caught the whiff of melting chocolate. Soon enough, steaming mugs were drifting into the lounge, floating impossibly towards Clary and Jace who had curled up together. Clary accepted her mug gratefully, the heat of the drink warming her chilled hands.

Alec scooped up Chairman Meow, the fluffy bundle purring softly as Alec cradled him, fingers scratching behind the cat's ears.

"It still smells of sandalwood in here," Jace mused.

"I kind of like it," Clary said.

"Thanks, Biscuit," Magnus said, reappearing.

Somehow, he had changed into a lucid green dressing gown. Alec blushed.

Magnus stretched out on the sofa and the Chairman leapt from Alec's arms to scramble over Magnus and sit on top of his head, flexing his claws.

"Ow," Magnus pouted.

Alec leant back, falling into Magnus's chest. Magnus stroked Alec's hair back from his forehead.

"Oh god, here we go," Jace said, taking a long slurp of hot chocolate.  
"It's my apartment and I shall stroke my boyfriend when I please," Magnus said.  
"Excuse me?" Alec blushed.

"Shh," Magnus smiled.

End of part one.


	2. Christmas at Magnus's- Part 2

Later into the evening, Isabelle arrived at Magnus's apartment, buzzing impatiently. Magnus flounced out of the lounge to chastise her whilst Alec scrambled into his and Magnus's bedroom to retrieve the presents. The little parcels were sat on the bed in a neat pile on top of the canary yellow duvet Magnus was in love with.

Alec scooped up the presents and scuttled back into the room. A large tree was stretching its branches in corner of the room, glowing baubles filling the room with all the colours of the rainbow.  
"Wow," Isabelle said in appreciation, "It's like a disco in here."

"Minus the alcohol and dirty dancing," Jace quipped with a light smirk.  
"Alec's got presents," Clary announced.

"Generously chosen yours truly," Magnus said, moving over to Alec and relieving him of some of the gifts.

Isabelle hopped up and claimed a chaise lounge that was draped with fake fur. Clary climbed back into Jace's lap and he wrapped his sun-kissed arms around her waist.

"Isn't Simon coming?" Clary asked Isabelle, hopefully.

"No, he's got family round all night. He'll make it round tomorrow he said, "Isabelle waved a hand, pretending that it didn't bother her.

She was wearing one of Simon's t-shirts actually, recognisable by the pop culture references; today's was _'Beam me up, Scotty'_.  
"Present time," Magnus announced, "I've left Simon's little trinket on the kitchen counter."

Alec perched on the sofa and patted the space next to him. Magnus spread himself across it and passed the first present to Clary.  
"From me and Magnus," Alec said with a small smile.

"Alec picked it out," Magnus said.

"Alec picked it?" Clary said in wonder.

She peeled back the silvery paper to find three sets of pencils; sketching, water colour and pencil crayon. She grinned at Alec.

"How did you know I needed new water colours?"

Alec smiled sheepishly, "I guessed."

"Thanks," Clary said gratefully, brushing her fiery curls out of her face, "Both of you."

After an hour of exchanging gifts and wolfing down chocolate smothered biscuits, everyone had settled down. Magnus had changed into the sweater Isabelle had bought him and Alec ran a finger over the soft material. It was impregnated with silver and gold glitter, making the warlock look like he was being embraced by a clear night sky. Clary and Jace had bought Magnus a joint gift of eyeliners which Isabelle had volunteered to model; Magnus was particularly fond of the electric blue on her and insisted she make good use of it should they go partying together.

"You're still wearing your scarf," Magnus smiled, playing with an odd thread detaching from the cloth.

"I like it," Alec shrugged.  
"Maybe I should buy your more things," Magnus mused, "Now you actually wear them."

"I always wear the things you buy me!" Alec protested.

"I see you hiding them at the back of the wardrobe, Alexander," Magnus sighed.  
"Magnus…" Alec groaned, "I do like the things you buy me. This is just more…"

"More you?" Magnus's lips quirked.

Alec relaxed, "Yeah."

"I will take note," Magnus nodded and his eyes glinted green-yellow in the firelight.

Alec didn't feel so bad about leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Magnus's forehead with Isabelle watching; his sister was already being subjected to the sounds of Clary and Jace kissing on the sofa.

"Am I going to have to hire an escort this evening to keep myself entertained?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow.  
"Ooh," Magnus smiled.

"Don't even think about it," Alec warned his sister who grinned innocently.

"You can keep yourself entertained with our extensive DVD collection," Magnus said, "Simon contributed some very interesting films to our meagre stack."

"Slacking off your jobs then," Izzy rose to peruse the shelf.

"I've not had many recently," Magnus sighed, "Aside from the odd decoration request. It's almost insulting."

Izzy smirked and patted Alec on the head as she selected a DVD to look at. Alec smiled twisting away from her hand. Magnus shifted from laying in Alec's lap to propping his head on Alec's shoulder, tracing a rune on Alec's inner elbow.

"So what are you going to get me?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know yet," Alec said, "What do you want? The others got you some pretty good gifts."

"I would say I just want you, but you can hardly wrap yourself up," Magnus smiled.

Alec said, "It can be arranged."

Magnus laughed and Alec relished in the sound.

"I'll get the Chairman a little bed," Alec said, "Would you-"

"I like the original plan," Magnus grinned, fingers trailing down to Alec's knee.

"My sister is right over there!"

Magnus sniffed indignantly and kissed Alec's cheek.

"Later then," he smiled, "Merry Christmas Alec."

Alec flushed, "Merry Christmas Magnus."

End of story 1


	3. Murder at the opera! -Part 1

Murder at the opera!

Part one

…..

Magnus was up at the crack of dawn, most unusual for a Sunday morning. The Brooklyn morning was pleasant, a soft breeze flowing into the warlock's apartment from an open window. Alec was still fast asleep, tangled up in the electric blue duvet of their shared bed, the Chairman curled up in Magnus's place, purring softly.

Magnus smiled slightly and moved away to the kitchen to fix himself some food. He slipped two bagels –Magnus often thought how much better he liked mundane food than Faerie food- into the toaster and waited, secretly dipping a long finger into the strawberry jam.

Once the bagels were toasted to Magnus's liking –an enticing chestnut brown- he sliced them both and spread them with butter and jam. The whole act felt pleasantly normal and Magnus delighted in the thought that, after several days of very taxing jobs, he and Alec could have a single day where they were a normal couple.

Alec stirred when Magnus sat himself down at the end of the bed and stuck a bagel under his nose. The Chairmen stretched and investigated the food item, his little pink nose twitching.  
"Not for you," Magnus tutted, scooping the little cat into his arm and scratching his head.

Alec grumbled and Magnus smirked, stretching him long legs languidly out across the bed. His toe poked Alec's nose.

"What's that?!" Alec rolled away from it and he peered blearily at Magnus's black, sparkling nail polish.

Magnus set the Chairman down on the floor and the tiny cat flounced away in search of cat friendly food.

"Rise and shine, Lightwood," Magnus slid over to lie beside Alec, the warm bagel sitting between them.

"What time is it?" Alec rubbed at his eyes, blinking long and hard.  
"Approximately, 9.00am," Magnus said, glancing at the clock.

Alec groaned and yanked the covers back over his head. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"What happened to Sunday lie-ins?" Alec mumbled from beneath the suffocating folds of the duvet.

"I have a lot planned today Alec," Magnus said, "I finally have a free day."

"Can't we spend it in bed?" Alec moaned.

"However enticing the offer, no. I have several surprises planned and you will humour me, Alexander," Magnus said, "Now get out of bed. I made breakfast."

Alec made an unintelligible noise and Magnus resorted to gorilla tactics. He set the bagel on the floor and dove under the covers to seize Alec's hands and pull them away from the crumpled wads of fabric he was clinging to in his duvet cave.

"Get up," Magnus insisted.  
"Magnus," Alec scrunched his eyes shut, "I'm so tired."

"So am I, dearest. Now, up you get," Magnus sighed.

Alec protested weakly as Magnus wrapped his arms around him and disentangled them both from the confines of the bed sheets.

"Isn't it nice to see daylight again?"

Alec grunted.

Magnus smiled and kissed a fading rune of Angelic power at the base of Alec's pale throat. Alec's skin flushed a baby pink.

"Come on," Magnus said, "Eat your breakfast. We've got a lot to do today."

Alec dressed himself lightly for the warm weather, picking out a thin black T-shirt and denim jeans, both sporting holes in the fabric.

"Do all of your clothes look like they've been eaten by moths?" Magnus wrinkled his nose.

Alec looked over at his boyfriend who was wearing red jeans low on his narrow hips and a vest top with _Kiss me quick _emblazoned across the front in fake gold sequins.

Alec shrugged and fiddled with the fraying strands of denim at his pockets. Magnus nudged him gently and Alec smiled lightly.  
"What are we doing then? I'm scared by the mystery surrounding this whole 'adventure'."

"First, we're going to the park for a snack and then we're going to the opera," Magnus said.  
"Opera? In Brooklyn?" Alec furrowed his brows.  
"No silly," Magnus shook his head, shedding sprinkles of delicate glitter he had incorporated into his hairstyle, "I'm making a portal to Italy. I've been waiting for a special show to come on that I wanted to take you to."

Alec blanched at the thought of a suit but slipped his fingers in-between Magnus's.

"Sounds great."

The portal glowed against the wall of the apartment, the Chairman backing away from the abnormality with a hiss. Magnus petted him quickly before linking his arm with Alec's and stepping through. He closed his eyes to the odd speck of nausea he couldn't banish and smiled when they appeared in a VIP box, overlooking the stage. The structure of the hall was grand, red velvet curtains hiding the stage and decorating the other VIP boxes next to and across from Alec and Magnus. The theatre buzzed with a thousand voices as middle-aged Italians conversed with elders and the odd younger members of the audience stood to the side, talking quietly.

Alec peered at a specific group a floor down from his and Magnus's box, seeing straight through the hazy glamour.

"Downworlders?"

"You'd be surprised how many of them appreciate opera," Magnus said, "Namely Vampires and older Warlocks like myself."

Alec looked away from the elegant girls, pale white girls and the tall man in the corner with the goat horns growing from his scalp. He settled down beside Magnus on their comfortable seat and Magnus pulled out a pair of peculiar looking binoculars. Alec decided he would ask about those later.

The lights dimmed and everyone took their seats, quieting right down as the theatre was bathed in a golden, almost amber glow and the curtains drew back across the stage.

A slender man and a statuesque woman stood on the stage, the woman draped in a blood red gown of folded silk and lace. Her voice rang out in an ear-ringing yet beautiful soprano, rich and lovely. Alec was proud at how much he could understand of the Italian song, considering he had neglected extra language studies for sparring with Jace. The male on the stage replied to the woman in a reverberating tenor and Alec glanced at the sheer appreciation for culture and intrigue in Magnus's gleaming cat eyes. Alec slipped an arm around Magnus's waist and leant into him to watch the story of the opera unfold.

The first act closed with a rapturous round of applause and Alec spotted the vampire girls moving quickly from their seats and out of the doors. Alec narrowed his eyes suspiciously as everyone else filtered out, talking excitedly in Italian about the first half of the performance.  
"I'm going to go and get us some drinks," Magnus said, sounding very cheerful, "I'll be a moment."

Alec nodded and sat back, waiting for Magnus to return. The Warlock man in the audience hadn't acted as suspiciously as the vampire girls; he was quietly gazing at the programme in his lap. Alec sat lost in his own thoughts for a while before Magnus returned, settling a champagne glass into Alec's hand. Alec jumped lightly and Magnus frowned.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Alec shook his head.  
"Alec, if anything's going on-"

"Shh," Alec shook his head, "Look, it's about to start again."

Everyone was settling back down in their seats and yet, the vampire girls were nowhere to be seen. Alec tensed and Magnus lay a hand on his knee.

The curtains drew back on a new stage set up, new lighting…and the ghastly sight of fresh blood. The corpses of the singers from the first half, along with two of the backstage personnel were draped on the stage, their limbs at crooked angles, messing gouges in their necks and red crimson staining the wooden floor around them. A word was painted in their blood; _Ours_.

Alec was instantly on his feet, Magnus by his side, squeezing his hand tightly.  
"We have to get backstage," Alec said over the loud screams of the women in the audience when they realised the blood was not a stage prop.

The audience started to flee the theatre, only the warlock man hanging back. His eyes caught Magnus's in a silent communication and Magnus nodded to him.  
"What is it?" Alec demanded, his blood surging through his veins along with a bucketful of adrenaline, "I don't have my weapons with me."

"Come on," Magnus said, "I can get us backstage."

End of part one.


	4. Murder at the opera! -Part 2 of 3

Alec tripped over himself trying to keep up with Magnus's hasty stride. They pushed and shoved their way unceremoniously through the panicked crowd, Alec scanning his surroundings for potential weaponry.

"Magnus Bane."

They came to a halt in a quiet darkened corner of the opera house. The Warlock man from the audience stood as tall as Magnus, his goat horns curled and grey, twisted like a pig's tail. Alec found himself straightening.

"Alexander Largo," Magnus inclined his head, "I'm guessing you know this is the work of the vampires too?"

"Indeed," Alexander replied, giving Alec a sideways glance, "Handy that you have a Nephilim with you. Although unarmed."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand lightly.

"There's plenty to be used against a vampire if we know where to look," Magnus shrugged, "Why do think they've put on this overly dramatic spectacle then?"

"Unrest around this area," Alexander said, "Territorial conflicts have been raging between the Italian vampires and werewolves. The Clave doesn't appear to be interested and so it's gotten out of hand."

"They're too busy with the faeries," Alec offered, fancying himself a well of information, "We'd be hard pressed to get back up."

"I vowed I'd never get mixed up in a vampire, Werewolf turf war again," Magnus muttered bitterly.

Alec spared him a glance. His adrenaline remained high, singing in his blood. Twitchy, he urged to dive out into the action. He was almost embarrassed at how eager he felt for a fight.

"I guess it's up to us to end this then," Alec said.  
"It appears so," Alexander sighed, "I know a way around the back and we must be quick. Half of tonight's staff were werewolves. By now, they could've all been slaughtered."

Alec tried not to shiver at the word _slaughter_. When spoken in a deep Italian accent, it sent a fresh wave of anxiety through Alec. As a Shadowhunter, he ought to be used to surprise cases; he hated how unprepared and nervous he felt.

"He's the high warlock of Rome," Magnus murmured to Alec, making him jump, "Lovely chap and a good ally to have now we've gotten ourselves unwittingly involved."

"You don't happen to have a bow and a quiver on you do you?" Alec replied.

"No, unfortunately they didn't match my dress coat," Magnus said dryly.

Alec's lips twitched.  
Alexander led the way to the backstage door, his fingers sparking with green embers as he touched the lock on the door. The wood creaked as it moved and the warlock pushed his way inside.

Alec's eyes combed the room. He let Magnus's hand go to lead, instinctively, several paces ahead of his boyfriend, pupils slowly adjusting to the gloom without his night vision rune. Several seconds of stumbling over crates and props and Alec found a broom stick. He seized the length of wood and snapped it over his knee, the crack echoing off of the high ceiling.

"Very avenging angel," Magnus said, "And Jonathon Shadowhunter did slay with his handy broomstick."

Alec jabbed him gently and shushed him, creeping forwards until the trio were lit by the bright spotlights of the stage. Alec didn't flinch as his expensive shoes landed in the rapidly drying pools of crimson staining the stage. Magnus grumbled as he overstepped bodies and Alexander remained silent, fingers flexing as he picked his way towards the other side of the stage.  
"What if they've already gone?" Alec hissed.

"Oh they're still here," Magnus said, "Vampires wouldn't miss a chance to snatch an extra snack in the chaos of the frightened crowds."

"They'll be close," Alexander said quietly.  
Alec glanced over at the empty red velvet seats, feeling odd, as if he was trapped in a mundane's nightmare.

"Alec-"

Alec spun around as Magnus emitted a high pitched yelp. A vampire had leapt lithely from the shadows, accompanied by two others who sprang the warlocks without warning. Alec surged with righteous fury as Magnus hit the stage, red soaking into his white shirt as he rolled onto his stomach to twist away, fingers crackling with blue fire. Alexander was thrusting his head forwards, angling himself to use his horns as a weapon. One of the three vampires tore from the group and sprung at Alec like a wild cat. Alec raised his broomstick and brought it round in an arc, smashing the vampire girl across the cheek with it. The girl was sent sprawling, a cut leaking her blood down over her jaw onto her opera dress in a steady flow. She bared her teeth, incisors gleaming. Alec was ready for her when she came at him again, nails reaching out to dig into his flesh and pin him down. He brought his foot up to push her back, hard, and threw another kick to floor her before dropping to his knees, poised to stab the splintered wooden handle up and under the vampire's ribcage to pierce her heart.

"Alec!"

Alec glanced over in time to see other vampires swarming the stage, nearly twenty of them crowding the stage, leaning down over the drained bodies to lap blood from the wounds, freshly dead clutched in their grasp.

"All werewolves," Alec breathed as a teenage wolf girl fell heavily to the wooden floor with a sickening thump.

The vampire girl beneath them grabbed him by the throat and blue fire shot across his vision. The vampire screamed as her flesh sizzled from the heat. Alec pushed the girl back and mercilessly plunged the wood he held down into her body as she thrashed and clawed at him desperately until her body sagged pathetically as the broom handle sank into the still muscle of her heart.  
"Magnus, there's too many of them!" Alec called as he rose and readied himself for action, vampire blood drying on his arm.

When he looked around however, he was met only by the cold, heartless stairs of blood drenched vampires, coated in the slaughter of a werewolf clan.

"Magnus?!" Alec called desperately, "Alexander?"

"Shadowhunter," A vampire growled, "It's in your best interest that you leave us to our business."

"You butchered a werewolf clan and probably quite a few humans," Alec spat back, "You'll perish at the hands of the clave."

"We care not for your pitiful Clave," the vampire drawled.

Alec's blood froze as they pulled a struggling body from the crowd. Magnus wriggled, protesting profusely and very loudly. His dress shirt was torn to reveal bloodied golden skin.

"Are you willing to turn us over at the risk of the death of your warlock?" the vampire hissed.  
Magnus looked up to meet Alec's eyes, his pupils narrowing to that so familiar of a cat's. His eyes were closed and Alec shook his head at Magnus.

"No," Alec said, "Let him go."

"Unfortunately," the vampire sighed, "You don't really have a choice. Considering we have to kill you."

"A missing Shadowhunter will alert the Clave immediately!" Alec argued.

"Not if he disappears without a trace," the vampire leered.

The man's teeth snapped out and neared Magnus's neck.  
"I don't care much for Warlock blood, but needs must."

Magnus kicked wildly, eyes stormy and positively enraged. Another vampire seized his chin. Magnus's eyes flashed briefly with fear.

Alec surged forward, "No!"

Too be continued.


	5. Murder at the opera! part 3 of 3

Alec was halfway to throwing himself right into the path of certain death when a roar echoed around the room. A mysterious breeze swept in with the force of the phenomenon; a portal exploded from the wall to his left, a hurricane of gold. From it tumbled Clary, her hair a wild flame of vibrant red, Jace, his face alight with the prospect of a fight, Isabelle with her whip in hand and Simon, wielding a seraph blade.

Alec let himself grin.

"_Raphael!_" Simon said, his voice booming.

His seraph blaze lit up with white-hot heavenly fire, casting a prominent glow over the ghoulish pallor of the vampire's skin.

Runes stood out stark and black on his light skin, runes for strength, speed and agility tattooing his forearms. Isabelle stood beside him, brows drawn together, mouth pressed firmly in a scowl of concentration.

"Alec!"

Alec turned to the voice of his _parabatai _and caught the seraph blade as it cartwheeled through the air, the handle landing firmly in his waiting hand. His friends spread out over the stage, gently nudging bodies aside. The vampires swarmed forwards and Alec felt his heart drop like a stone as he lost Magnus in the crowd.

"Magnus!" he cried out.

Vampires crowded around him, snarling, bloodied fingertips grasping for his clothing.

"_Ithuriel!_" he gasped as he swung his blade, cutting into cold flesh.

His sister was tearing a path through the vampire clan, her whip a flash of silver as it swung back and forth in snapping, gleaming arcs.

Jace and Clary caught Alec's eye through the madness as they called Magnus's name, synchronised to a point in which they looked like a two parts of a whole; the gold and red angels descending on the undead with a merciless fury.

Alec swiped at the clawing hands and noticed that Simon had joined him, the new Shadowhunter making proud his new status proud, stabbing forwards and swinging round to slash and decapitate. Alec was drowning in a sea of red; blood came up in spouts and pooled beneath his feet in a sticky river.

"We can't see Magnus," Simon breathed, shoving his glasses up onto his nose, "But there was another warlock."

"His name's Alexander Largo," Alec replied with a grunt, driving his blade down into another vampire's heart.

Simon yelped as vampire teeth grazed his arm, drawing blood. Alec whirled and leapt, landing on the vampire's back. He drew his blade back, the blood sizzling on the seraph blade, droplets speckling his face.

"He's dead," Simon said.

Alec could feel his knees trembling. Magnus's cat eyes burnt in the forefront of his mind, the memory of his long fingers slipping in-between Alec's. He cursed himself for not focusing on keeping himself safe when an undead man launched onto him and tore into his collarbone.

Alec screamed, unprepared to hold a warrior's stoic silence and Jace came flying out of nowhere, golden eyes burning like the sun itself. He laid waste to the vampire and heaved Alec to his feet. Alec covered his injured shoulder and set about stabbing the remaining vampires with his good arm, their blood-drunk minds slowing them or driving them into a un-coordinating frenzy that overpowered any drives for self-preservation.

When the violence was done, the five Shadowhunters stop around a pile of bodies.

"The Clave is not going to like this," Izzy shook her head.  
"They attacked us!" Simon defended indignantly, "And the fire message said they'd murdered a whole werewolf clan so-"

"We need to tell them before any neighbouring vampire clans find out. Get our word in first before they question the accords," Jace said reasonably, smearing crimson across his chin.

_Where's Magnus? _Alec thought, pulse thrumming erratically.

"Guys," Alec said meekly.

Alexander Largo, high warlock of Rome was dead. Magnus…

Clary came bustling out of the shadows just as Isabelle pounced on Alec to burn an _iratze _rune onto his arm with her stele.

"Izzy-"

"Alec!" Clary called.

Alec pulled away as soon as he could, the new rune tingling and itching his skin. He barely registered the burning sensation. He navigated the wasteland of blood and corpses with a strange grace.

Magnus was hanging onto Clary, long fingers digging into her shoulder. Clary eased him off gently as Alec reached him.

"Oh god," Clary took in the sight of the massacre.

"Magnus," Alec exhaled.

The warlock sagged with equal relief and exhaustion. Alec didn't notice his own wound knitting together slowly as he took Magnus away from the sea of red into a shaded corner of the stage to check him over. The high warlock smelt of sweat and copper, his dress shirt stained ruby red, his face lightly scratched and an injury worth of complaint causing him to hunch over. Puncture marks marked his arms and neck, shallow and scabbing over.

"I'm okay Alec," he said slowly, "I think."

"By the angel," Alec lay a hand down on Magnus's knee, "I thought they'd killed you."

"I had high hopes for you as well," Magnus sighed, "Until your friends blew in and saved the day."

"You called for them," Alec replied.

"Yes," Magnus said, "Even Sheldon."

"Simon," Alec corrected.  
"I know."

Alec took a breather, inhaling and exhaling, letting his lungs expand and contract with the ebb and flow of his thoughts.

"You need a bath," Magnus mused.

"Is that all you can say?!" Alec stared at him incredulously.

Magnus smiled, a withered, tired, old smile. It never ceased to make Alec feel a tiny bit sad, deep down where it mattered how old Magnus was and how many more years stretched out before him in comparison to his fleeting normal life.

"We survived," the warlock replied, "That's what we do."

Alec shook his head, "I'm going to stay covered in blood just to annoy you now."

"Red is rather fetching on you Alec," Magnus said, "Keep it if you wish but you're sleeping on the floor."

Alec swatted at him.

Magnus's apartment felt cold after the heat of battle. Alec wriggled into his night clothes, shrugging on the light blue top and boxers absentmindedly. He had a long conversation with the Clave about the massacre in the next few days, involving important, official meetings and offer tiring sorts. The death of the high warlock of Rome had been announced and the relief of the Warlocks eased the blow, now that it was certain that Magnus Bane was okay.

Said Warlock blew into the bedroom with tired eyes but a lively spirit. Alec watched him ease himself under the canary yellow covers in the dim room before approaching. The Chairman vacated the vicinity quickly with an indignant yet squeaky meow and a complementary sneeze.

"He says it's dusty in here," Magnus sighed.  
"He'll live," Alec shrugged.

He pressed himself close to Magnus, feeling his way to the bottom of the Warlock's spine where the purple vest he was wearing ended and smooth skin lay beneath. Confidence having blossomed over the last few months, Alec drew his finger up Magnus's back and down again, leaving his palm to rest on Mangus's chest over his heart.

Alec felt Magnus fall into the moment, arms coming around his waist to pull him down on top of him. Alec closed the distance between their lips and sealed their mouths together in a soft press. The contact was warm and reassuring, affectionate and Magnus's cat eyes slid closed, his body relaxing under Alec in indisputable comfort.

"What was that for?" Magnus murmured, eyes remaining closed.

"For staying alive," Alec's words brushed Magnus's mouth lightly.

A whirlwind of butterflies just wouldn't settle in his gut and Alec knew that he would never be quite so calm and cool about romantic affairs as Magnus; his cheeks felt like they might catch light, burning furiously.

"You tempt me so Alec Lightwood," Magnus whispered, "If I have any incentive to stay living the life I do it is to feel your touch and yours alone."

The sheets rustled as Magnus sat up slightly, leaving Alec to effectively straddle him. Alec felt the burning grow hotter and saw Magnus's smile grow wider, eyes flashing marble green in the dim light.

"They were going to kill you," Alec repeated his words from earlier that evening, "The world doesn't make sense without you, Bane. What in the angel's name have you done to me?"

His last sentence came out a breathy whisper, lit with a passion he usually kept locked away in his mind for fear of spluttering or blushing.

Magnus drew him closer again, pulling him down into prime position for his hands to lock around the Shadowhunter's neck and trap him. Their lips moved in practised synchronicity, tender and light, turning a brief exchange of relief and want into a long embrace, limbs tangled, duvet knotted around them. Magnus ended up above, mouth moving to kiss Alec's nose cheek bones and eyelids. They relaxed into waiting arms, bound to the mattress by each other and a puzzle of sheets and blankets.

"Love is a wonderful thing Alec," Magnus said.

"So I've heard," Alec smiled secretly, gazing back at Magnus steadily.

"One day I will take you to the opera," Magnus sighed, "And brutal murder will not be the second act."

"We'll give it a couple of months," Alec said.

"I look forward to it," Magnus purred.

Alec closed his eyes lightly and let the terror of the day melt away into the quiet rustles of the Chairman investigating a plastic bag outside the bedroom door and Magnus breathing softly against his cheek, fingertips brushing the material of Alec's shirt.

"Goodnight Alexander," Magnus clicked his fingers and the lights snuffed out in the blink of a star.


End file.
